Anything Her Heart Desires
by SweetGem
Summary: Sebastian wants to give his Mistress Gabriella Madison everything she wants but is it just for the sake of the contract? Or is it something not of her heart but his? Rated M. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian," Gabriella sighed, "This isn't what I meant by _fun_." She stared at the chess board in disgust. Sebastian sat on the opposite side of the board with a cat-like grin on his face. Did he even understand the definition of the word fun?

"What do you mean Mistress?" Gabriella sighed and point to the game sitting in between the two of you.

"As my butler Sebastian shouldn't you know what I would fine entertaining," she stood and walked over to a flower vase sitting on the ledge of the window that was providing little light for the entire room. She traced her fingertips on the beautiful petals of the sprouting roses. She stared outside where a downpour was occurring and pouted. To be stuck inside a house all day wasn't very ideal. The idea of a world outside waiting for someone to explore it. It was way too tempting to just be ignored.

"Mistress I understand that this game is not ideal to sustain your need for entertainment but it can -"

"Sebastian~," Gabriella whined. He wasn't helping her with such a boring day with such a boring statement.

"Excuse me my Mistress." Sebastian sighed as began to put away the chess pieces and board into its proper place. She didn't want to sit around and do nothing like she did yesterday. She thought of something, anything she could do. Maybe try a new instrument, read, or maybe...

"What about cooking?" She asked as the idea struck. She never really learned to do such a thing. She had a butler and servants to do it for her so she wouldn't really need such a skill. She watched Sebastian turn to her with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Come on it could be fun!" She giggled as she ran over to him. Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"You could teach me!," she smiled at him, "It'll be fun."

She watched him stare down her for a bit before he sighed and nodded.

"Yes, of course mistress," he grinned, "Anything your heart desires." Gabriella smiled and took Sebastian's arm in her and walked with him to the kitchen.

That's right she couldn't be denied anything she wanted. She could have anything she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mistress Gabriella!" was shouted in unison throughout the kitchen and an explosion was heard soon after. She coughed out the dark smoke from her lungs as she lay on the floor due to being blown by the force of the explosion.

"Mistress please don't do dangerous things," Sebastian said as he walked through the dark smoke filling the kitchen, "Your life could have been at risk." He said opening up a nearby window. Gabriella was soon helped to her feet by who she assumed was Sebastian. Everyone else was too busy coughing and opening windows. Gabriella was guided out to the hallway still coughing away while Sebastian was giving everyone orders on what to do next.

"How was I suppose to know you aren't suppose to put a canister in the oven." She said dusting herself off. She sighed in irritation.

"I can't do anything right Sebastian!" she whined "Ugh, and look at my dress!" Trying to dust her dress off wasn't helping. If anything it made the dark smudges worse.

"Let's go get you cleaned up Mistress," Sebastian said, guiding her towards the bathroom upstairs. Gabriella blushed. She knew what he meant and by the way his was already taking down her hair accessories and jewelry it wasn't hard to guess.

"Se-Sebastian I can get undress and bathe myself," she protested but he continued to take off her unconnected sleeves and unlatch her dress from behind. He was able to do that all as they were walking upstairs then she would be in the bath in no time.

"Nonsense Mistress, as your butler it is my duty to care for your _every_ need." Gabriella felt a strong shiver ripple down her spine at the way he spoke. His voice oozed too much unspoken promised pleasure and want. She didn't mind it too much but it's been happening a lot lately.

Soon they arrived to the bath and Sebastian had already slipped her dress off and placed it neatly on a chair against the wall. Gabriella slowly slipped off her red heels and unlace her corset. She didn't need one at all but according to Sebastian a young lady wasn't without one. She picked them both up and put them in his already awaiting hands. Self-concision she covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs a little. Whether it was Sebastian or not it was too embarrassing being naked in-front of a man.

Gabriella stared at the floor as Sebastian prepared the water for her bath. She didn't want to look at him and she knew if she did she would turn redder then her dress. She was an incompetent girl who couldn't bathe herself. So why couldn't she? Maybe it was because she put the canister inside the stove and now he thinks she's an idiot. Well she wasn't!

"Mistress your bath is ready," she jolted out of her thoughts, "Would you like me to help you in?" Gabriella didn't know why but she nodded. She could have turned around and got in herself but she didn't, why?

Gabriella felt Sebastian place his hands on her shoulders and turn her around to face the bath. He had already discarded his outer jacket, gloves, and rolled up his sleeves. He was so fast so maybe the bath won't last so long. He slowly helped her into it. Gabriella felt her heartbeat speed up more two times faster than it should have when he touch her. He's given her baths before so why was this different. Maybe because it was morning and she wasn't really fully awake to comprehend his actions.

Gabriella went deep into thought as Sebastian washed her back and arms. Soon his hands were in her hair and began to wash the dark smudges out of her light copper hair. Gabriella's heart sped up more than she thought possible. Sebastian's hands were going slower than they should. His hand's were roaming up and down her back then over her shoulders towards her-!

"Sebastian!" Gabriella quickly covered her chest. Did he really have to wash such an area?!

"My apologies Mistress," he said leaning closer to her ear and whispering, "But it is necessary to wash every inch of you to get you clean don't you agree?" Gabriella's blush deepened to a dark red. She shook her head, her wet hair hitting her cheek as she did so.

"It's fine for today right?" she asked turning to face him. When she saw the look in his eyes she gasped and turned to face forward. His eyes were that color again. There was something about his eyes when they turned that color that feared a little. She didn't know why but when she looked into his eyes when they were that color it was like...he was beckoning the depths of hell.

"I guess your right." Gabriella peered at him over her shoulder. He was walking over to get your towel so you could get out. She sighed as she covered herself once again and stood to get out of the bath. Sebastian walked over to her and wrapped it around her body and carefully helped her out.

"Hey Sebastian," Gabriella whispered as he walked her over to her bedroom, "How about we go out tomorrow?" She could tell his eyes were on her now if they weren't before.

"Where would you like to go Mistress?" Gabriella sat down on her bed as Sebastian began to gather a suitable replacement for her favorite dress.

"Anywhere is fine just please choose someplace that will be fun this time." Sebastian chuckled as he walked over to her with a dress in his hands.

"Of course Mistress," he said with a devilish grin,"anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian one more store, please?" Gabriella begged with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. She had already almost filled the carriage full of shopping boxes and it was almost impossible to fit anymore in.

"Mistress I would happily oblige your request but have you forgotten your important engagement this evening?" Gabriella thought about what he was said as they began walking towards a store she's been meaning to go to for a while but continued to forget. She stopped in her tracks. She threw her head back slightly.

"Alright then Sebastian." She said as she turned back to face him. She ignored his pleasant smile as he took her arm in his and began to escort her back to the carriage. She really didn't feel like doing business today but as always Sebastian always had to bring up their financial issues if she didn't.

Although she was very much rich if she wanted to stay that way she would have to continue to do business. Her dress and toy shops were very popular and there were always people who wanted to do business with her and her ideas.

Gabriella pouted openly but Sebastian quickly scolded her.

"It isn't appealing for a young woman to pout," he said as he helped her into the carriage," It resembled a child's behavior."

Gabriella glared at him. She hated being called such a name.

"That isn't very lady-like either Mistress." Gabriella sighed and turned away from him.

"Why don't you rearrange my entire personality than Sebastian," she said crossing her arms over her chest,"Rearrange it to your fitting." Yes she may be acting like a child but she didn't care. She was irritated now.

"Is that an order Mistress?" Gabriella, turned back to him and jolted at the sight of his eyes. He had taken off his glove and held it up to cover half of his face, showing her the bright color of their contract symbol.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sebastian," she was quickly growing a temper towards him,"Are you challenging me?"

Not surprisingly Sebastian closed his eyes and pulled his glove back on with a smirk.

"Not at all Mistress," he replied,"Please forgive me if it seemed so-"

"When we get home bring my thing to my room and unpack them," she interrupted," Once that's done don't disturb me until my guest arrives, do you understand?"

Sebastian's smirk did not waver as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly.

"Yes mistress."

Gabriella ignored the feeling a burning sensation on her lower back. She knew what it was. It happened every time she gave him a direct order.

He couldn't defy her wishes, that much was understood.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella never did business with people. She hated it. She hated having to deal with them, mostly men. There was always one major reason.

"Your accent is very lovely Miss Madison." The man said as Sebastian poured his tea.  
The man was from his country called America and yet he was the one with the accent.

"Thank you very much," Gabriella had forgiven Sebastian for yesterday but she was still kind of upset with him and she knew he knew that, "Although in this country you are the one with the accent."

The man looked at her with wide eyes and chuckled very loudly. My, he was a very loud. She didn't like such loud noises. Especially that man's loud laugh. Gabriella reached over take her tea-cup and took a small sip of it. She really did want this man gone but she had to be polite about it. She replaced the tea-cup to its original place and sat up straight.

"Ok let us begin," she said as she gave the most sincere smile she could, "Why are you here sir? Is there something that you wanted from me."

The man stared at her for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"Miss Madison but are you really the person who established your company?" Gabriella tried her best to not give the man in front of her a repulsed look. She knew where this conversation was heading. Sebastian reminded her about her temper around other people. If people heard she was a rude business "man" they would not do business with her anymore. And he had the nerve to enthuse the man part.

It just irritated her that the man, any man, assumed he would be speaking with another man when it came to business. Yes there weren't a lot of business women but this wasn't the era where women just sat around the house and let the men do everything anymore. Yeah sure there were women who still did that but she refused to let that happen to her.

"I beg your pardon?" she said as her hands clenched one another in her lap.

"Well you see in my county to see a women be a business man is very rare." Gabriella knew Sebastian had seen her fake smile because she swore she heard him chuckle a bit behind her.

"Well mister-Adam's was it?" She tensed a little when she heard Sebastian sigh. It was something he had told her about remembering the clients name that rang a bell.

"No Addison-"

"Well excuse me when I say that in my country a woman has free will and can be anything she wishes," she interrupted,"And I'd prefer it if you didn't join me with women who continue to let a man walk over them in a such a demeaning matter."

The man stared at her with wide eyes but said nothing. Instead someone else said something. Someone who wasn't initially in the damned conversation.

"Please sir Addison," he began,"I apologize on the behalf of my Mistress. My Mistress herself has been subjugated to controversy over her being a business man since she stared her own business and that of her doing this at such a young age as well. Therefore she takes women's rights very personal."

That was the very reason why she didn't do business with other people, mostly men.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella sighed in relief as Sebastian's hands massaged her back. She needed this. She was,barely, a hard worker but she was almost always stress. The pain in her shoulders, arms, back, and legs were almost too painful to burden. Gabriella relaxed under Sebastian's warm touch The way he moved his hands felt perfect on her skin.

Sebastian had suddenly asked her did she need a massage. It was completely out of blue. She had walked down the hall in her night-dress because she was getting ready for bed. Sure it was early but she was really tired. It had been a long day and all she could think about was sleep. But when Sebastian said the word massage her mind went blank and before she knew it she was on her bed being rubbed by him.

Her bed was a perfect place for her massage because her bed so soft and comfortable. It was like she was on a cloud. Oddly enough Sebastian had made her room a comfortable warm temperature. He had closed her curtains so the room was dim and he had lit scented candles. Her room smelled of jasmine.

Sebastian truly out did himself this time. Although she felt a little awkward when Sebastian had instructed her to remove her towel from her torso and move it down to her waist instead. She was, thankfully, laying down on her stomach so her chest wasn't exposed but...

Gabriella tensed when she felt his hands slowly moving down her sides. His touch was different. It started off soothing but now it felt like he was _touching_ her. As if he was seeking her very soul through the touch of her skin. It was a little seducing and, she wasn't going to lie, a little tempting.

"Sebastian," Gabriella whispered,"Can you move to my shoulders. They're a little tense." She had to hurry and lie to get him back to the tempo he was at before.

"Mistress I have worked at your shoulders for the past fifteen minutes." Gabriella swallowed. Sebastian's chuckle was so smooth. She had to come up with something or he was going to start to suspect something.

"I'm going to start working on your legs next." Gabriella felt her heart pick up its pace. His hands began to rub oil on her thighs and calfs. The oil and his warm hands were an amazing combination on her skin. Gabriella let out a sigh in content. Although her content didn't last long. Soon Sebastian's hand moved to her upper thigh. He was very close to her bottom and his hands was getting closer and closer.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but before she could Sebastian had moved his hands to her other leg. She let out sigh full of relief. His hands massaged her leg the way that he did earlier but this time it was different again. He began massaging her thighs in a sensual manner and was very close to an area she didn't want him to touch.

"U-um Sebastian I'm relaxed so you can stop now." Gabriella grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around her herself. She tried to turn on to her back but in mid turn she was suddenly trapped. Sebastian had placed his hands on either side of her and was hovering over her, staring down in her blue eyes. She quickly looked away from him when she saw his eyes. She didn't like the way he looked at her. His glowing fuchsia eyes looked at her as if he was going to devour her.

Gabriella gasped when she felt him grab her chin and turn her head to face her. His lips were only a few inches away from hers and his eyes had so much intensity.

"Mistress is there a problem?" Gabriella tried to speak but his eyes had her transfixed. She tried to look away but he would get closer when she did.

"Mistress Gabriella!" Gabriella jolted and shoved Sebastian face away from her when she heard someone yelling her name from outside her door. She quickly moved to her gown and pulled it over her head and tossed her towel at Sebastian's face. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it but she swore she saw a look of anger ad frustration on his face.

He stood and dusted himself off as he grabbed his tail coat and re-buttoned it and replaced his gloves on his hands. He went to her door and answered it. She watched Mey-Rin run into her room and run towards her.

"This invitation came in for you today..." Gabriella smiled up at the girl as she spoke to her. To be honest she wasn't listening. Her eyes trailed over to Sebastian who was frowning and looking at his pocket watch. He didn't look happy and she wondered to herself why. Gabriella tensed when he looked over at her and smirked.

She turned away from him and cleared her throat as Mey-Rin continued to talk. He was like a damn sneaky cat.


End file.
